Kim's Secret Crush
by Demi101
Summary: When the guys walk into the dojo where Kim's diary (Journal) is with the girls and Rudy lets Jack have the diary, what will Kim do to get it back, and how will Jack react! One-Shot! xxx Bad summary


**One Shot - Kim's Secret Crush:**

**No One's POV**

Kim, Grace, Julie & Kelsey were stood by the bench in the dojo and Grace was holding a Diary or as Kim calls it, a journal. When the boys meaning Jack, Grace, Jerry & Eddie were headed in Julie noticed and gasp and Grace through the book to Kim who dropped it and kicked it under the bench as the boys entered and Kim sat down quickly with her back to the bench wide-eyed.

"Whats going on?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing, just chillin', Grace, come chill, now!" Kim said quickly and Grace sat next to her quickly, and the boys all headed to the changing rooms and Kim and Grace moved round the bench to try to cover the book, when the boys backs were turned the girls sighed and Kim & Grace just about stood up when..

"Haha!" Jerry exclaimed as he jumped up holding Kim's journal and she gasp.

"No!" She exclaimed and went to dive at him when strong arms wrapped around her waist and she got the usual shock of spark through her body. "Jack!" She yelled as he grinned as Jerry was about to open the book. "Grace do something!" She said and Grace dived at Jerry only to have him throw the book to Eddie and grab Grace by the waist also.

"Kelsey!" Grace said and Kelsey did exactly the same but ended up with Eddie's arms around her waist and the book in Milton's hands.

"Julie, do something, Milton can't hold you back!" Kim said.

"Hey!" Milton said offended as Julie dived at him just as Rudy walked out from the back. "Rudy catch!" He said and threw the book at Rudy and grab Julie, the book landed at Rudy's feet and he picked it up confused.

"What now?!" Julie exclaimed to the girls.

"No its okay, Rudy can read it, he already knows." Kim said sighing in relief along with the girls, Rudy opened the book and read a few lines and nodded in understatement.

"Boys, let go of the girls." He said and all the boys released their Girlfriends/Crush and Kim smiled. "And Jack can have the book." He said quickly and gave the book to Jack who grinned as Kim's smile fell and her eyes widened.

"Rudy!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Kim, I think its time he knows." He said and Kim quickly walked to Jack to try to get the book but he held it up so she couldn't reach it.

"Jack, if your my friend give me my book back! now!" She exclaimed.

"No can do Kim." He said grinning and Kim glared and tried to reach the book, and after a while gave up and gripped his shirt loosely and put her forehead on his shirt tiredly.

"Give. Me. The. Book." She said hitting her head on his chest in between each word and he chuckled and looked at him annoyed. Suddenly she Grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Everyone in the dojo stared wide-eyed, even Jack, but it only took a few seconds for him to respond and closed his eyes kissing her back hard, his arm came down still holding the book and put the back of his hand against her back pulling her closer, but it ended all too quickly when Kim's hand landed on the book and she Grabbed it and pulled away from Jack. "Ha!" She said smiling, and Jack looked at her shocked not able to say anything, she looked at the girls who motioned for her to run, she nodded and ran past Jack only for a hand to grab her wrist and pull her into a kiss, she quickly recognised the person as Jack and figured he only wanted the book back, but that thought left her head when he Grabbed the book and threw it to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Kim let herself melt into it and wrapped her arms around his neck ignoring the fact that their friends were stood watching wide-eyed.

"Didn't see that coming." Grace snapping out of shock and looking at her 4 month boyfriend Jerry.

"Yo, Jack & Kim, are, Making out!" He told the others who looked at him.

"We can see Jerry!" Eddie said.

"Okay, how about we leave them alone!" Rudy said and they all walked out of the dojo and to Phil's leaving the two teens on their own, after what seemed like forever, the two broke apart with big smiles on their faces.

"Wow." They breathed out in sync and then chuckled together as heat spread to their cheeks and they stepped away from each other.

"So Kim, you wanna go on a date with me?" Jack asked her smiling his real smile. Kim smiled and kissed him and pulled away and bit her lip.

"What do you think." She said smiling at him and he smiled and grapped her hand.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind if I did this." He said and kissed her bringing her closer.

"No I wouldn't." She said smiling and they leaned in for another kiss all a while Kim's 'Journal' lay open on the ground and one sentence stood out.

'I now realise why I feel like this when he's around, it's because I'm in love with my best friend'


End file.
